He was a Lost Boy
by Bepo Is sorry
Summary: En fuyant il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il savait bien qu'il serait seul, sans personne pour lui venir en aide ou le soutenir. Il avait maintenant choisi son chemin, il se devait d'accepter d'y faire face jusqu'au bout, peu lui importait que la mort l'attende à la fin du sentier, il préférait encore cela à la vie qu'il menait chez lui. SPOILERS du scan 827 et précédents !


_Bonjour à toi cher lecteur ^^_

 _C'est après un long moment et les encouragements toujours renouvelés d'Infinite Interstellar Time, une de mes plus proches amies (que je tenais à remercier), que je me décide enfin à poster cet OS._

 _En espérant qu'il puisse plaire ou faire plaisir à quelqu'un par sa lecture._

 _Bien évidemment, le chef-d'œuvre qu'est One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout leur mérite revient à Eiichiro Oda qui sait nous faire rêver depuis plus de dix-neuf ans_ _et il y a un fort risque de spoils pour ceux qui ne sont pas à jour dans les scans :_

 _ **SPOILERS : Scan 827 inclus, ceci est mon dernier avertissement !**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **H**_ _ **e was a Lost Boy**_ _ **…**_

 _Pont du Thousand Sunny, 23:50 :_

Un jeune homme blond vêtu de noir fumait, accoudé à la rambarde il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation, à s'abîmer dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs et le triste passé qu'était destiné à cacher son habituel sourire…

Sanji Vinsmoke, ou la « Jambe Noire » comme il préférait que l'on l'appelle, fixait le clair de lune, ses traits en apparence relâchés camouflaient tant bien que mal son inquiétude, celle d'un passé maintes fois rejeté et pourtant toujours aussi présent et enclin à le hanter.

Sanji se souvenait très peu de son enfance avant sa rencontre avec Zeff, ce vieux schnock qui lui avait sauvé la vie d'une infinité de façons différentes, cependant les quelques souvenirs dont il ait encore conscience suffisaient à eux seuls à lui faire rejeter cette ancienne vie avec toute la force du désespoir…

* * *

 _North Blue, 12 ans plus tôt :_

Un château aux hautes tours sombres se dressait dans le ciel, marquant de son imposante stature l'horizon, tout de son allure générale jusque dans ses détails semblait déconseiller toute approche du lieu tant l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était pour le moins troublante. Ce n'était pas la scène qui se déroulait en l'une de ses pièces qui allait démentir cette impression sinistre.

Au bout d'un couloir éclairé par des chandelles, au sol carrelé à la manière d'un damier, se dressait une imposante porte en chêne aux lourds battants reflétant le moindre éclat de lumière. Bien que cette porte semblait close, la scène s'y déroulant devrait être à bannir de l'existence de quiconque, enfin cela n'était sûrement pas de l'avis de l'homme appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle de ladite porte, les yeux clos, ayant l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se produise ou bien qu'une autre s'achève…

Vêtu d'un long manteau noir lui arrivant à hauteur des genoux, arborant une imposante moustache s'enroulant aux extrémités ainsi qu'une horloge – ou qui y ressemble à s'y méprendre – indiquant minuit moins le quart. Il sortait de temps à autre sa montre à gousset rangée dans la poche intérieure de son veston afin d'estimer les progrès de son jeune fils encore à l'œuvre dans la salle.

De son côté ce dernier n'en menait pas large… Peu de temps après que son père ait requis sa présence, il avait été conduit dans cette salle où il « devait faire ses preuves » comme l'avait exigé ce dernier.

C'est ainsi qu'un jeune enfant blond aux yeux azur d'à peine une dizaine d'années se retrouva enfermé avec ses « invités », comme les avait nommés son géniteur. Une trentaine d'hommes et femmes tous apprêtés comme s'ils sortaient pour une occasion particulière, maintenant qu'il y pensait ce devait être son anniversaire aujourd'hui, Sanji avait neuf ans. Ce constat le glaça d'autant plus d'effroi qu'il comprit à cet instant ce que son père attendait de lui en lui demandant de « s'occuper des invités » il devait purement et simplement les assassiner, ces gens venus pour l'accompagner en ce jour particulier pour lui, ces personnes qui – au contraire de son géniteur – lui avait témoigné un tant soit peu d'attention et d'affection et maintenant il devait les faire disparaître ? Impensable. Tout bonnement inimaginable. Il savait que cet homme pouvait se montrer froid et très dur mais il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de Sanji qu'il puisse être impliqué de quelque manière dans les disparitions qui entouraient ses proches, alors être mis face à cette réalité par le responsable en personne, c'en était trop !

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, y mettant toutes ses forces sans parvenir à en obtenir la moindre secousse, signe qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'ouvrir. Ses invités commencèrent à s'approcher de lui, semblant avoir enfin remarqué sa présence, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur panique, le sentiment de perdre pied et d'être peu à peu coupé de sa réalité qui s'insinuait et montait insidieusement en lui.

Il se sentait perdre le contrôle, être mis face à un désarmant sentiment d'impuissance absolue, ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver ces personnes, pour se sauver de son « père » et s'extraire de son étau, pour mettre fin à cette mascarade macabre et être enfin libre, pouvoir vivre débarrassé de cette obscure influence qui était ironiquement la seule chose tangible à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher lorsqu'il se sentait couler comme en ce moment. La seule certitude qu'il avait, était le fait qu'en obéissant à son père tout cela finirait par s'arrêter, prendrait fin d'une manière ou d'un autre, il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas aux dépens d'un autre être qui lui était cher…

Encore en ce moment la seule chose qu'il percevait avec certitude et de manière distincte était la voix de cet être abject à la cruauté sans nom qu'il voudrait haïr sans pourtant le pouvoir, résonnant depuis le fin fond de son esprit sans se perdre en ses méandres. Au sein desquels il tentait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à la plus petite lueur d'espoir qui l'incitait à ne pas totalement perdre son âme d'enfant dans cet univers de plus en plus infâme cette même voix lui disant de « TUER CES INDIVIDUS POUR METTRE FIN A LEURS MISERABLES EXISTENCES ! ».

« Rien que ça… » se dit d'un air ironique le jeune garçon dans ce qui aurait pu ressembler, en d'autres circonstances, à un simulacre de sourire, mais qui s'apparentait bien plus à un rictus au moment présent. Se sentant définitivement perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même il décida d'abandonner cette lutte depuis bien longtemps inégale, perdue depuis son commencement…

C'est alors que le réel cauchemar commença, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette, son corps agissant conformément à une volonté autre que la sienne, il se voyait aux premières loges de cette funèbre représentation progressant avec souplesse vers les invités, les uns après les autres, procédant toujours de la même manière pour y mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible. Rien ne lui était épargné, ni la vue des corps s'amoncelant, ni la sensation du sang issu des éclaboussures qui l'imprégnait et lui donnait la nausée.

Il commença à pleurer sans savoir comment il y parvint, peut-être le seul signe que cette emprise sur lui n'était pas imbattable et au moment où la salle de réception fut plongée dans l'obscurité, laissant cet enfant seul au milieu des corps de ceux qui lui avait autrefois apporté du réconfort.

Le bruit de la lourde porte s'ouvrant avec lenteur, frottant légèrement le tapis écarlate sur son passage, sortit l'enfant de sa transe. Il se retourna doucement, les yeux exorbités, des larmes encore présentes sur son visage, fixant ses mains recouvertes de sang – tout comme le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs, mais cela il ne pouvait pas le voir – tournant son attention vers l'homme se dressant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui qui avait tant compté pour lui à une époque et qui ne lui inspirait maintenant rien d'autre que haine et dégoût, une répulsion à la hauteur de l'atrocité de ce qu'il lui avait fait commettre de sang-froid, en le manipulant comme il savait si bien le faire à chaque fois et avec tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de le côtoyer d'un peu trop près. Celui qui n'était maintenant rien d'autre qu'un étranger à ses yeux d'enfant, se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos, un air satisfait sur le visage et ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait qu'il maintint quelques instants avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour prononcer d'une voix mesurée :

« C'est bien Sanji, _**je suis fier de toi**_. »

* * *

 _Pont du Thousand Sunny, 00:00 :_

La suite ? Il s'en souvenait tout aussi bien. Il avait réussi, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas comment, à trouver la force de se relever, de rassembler les quelques débris d'humanité restant au fond de lui, ceux que ce monstre n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher et à partir. Son seul but depuis ce jour avait été de fuir, il n'avait de cesse de chercher en vain un endroit où cet enfant perdu, souillé par les atrocités d'adultes, pourrait se reconstruire, être enfin libre et pouvoir grandir.

C'est en cela que sa rencontre avec Zeff avait changé sa vie. Bien que de manière parfois brusque, il l'avait remis dans le droit chemin, lui avait donné une raison de vivre et un chemin à suivre.

Sa rencontre avec Luffy y avait aussi joué un rôle majeur, faire partie de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille lui permettait de se sentir enfin apprécié et cet équilibre qui rythmait maintenant sa vie quotidienne constituait à lui seul un trésor inestimable... Se disait-il en expirant doucement la fumée de sa cigarette.

* * *

En fuyant il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il savait bien qu'il serait seul, sans personne pour lui venir en aide ou le soutenir. Il avait maintenant choisi son chemin, il se devait d'accepter d'y faire face jusqu'au bout, peu lui importait que la mort l'attende à la fin du sentier, il préférait encore cela à la vie qu'il menait « chez lui ».

C'est ainsi qu'un garçon perdu et en quête de repères, s'élança sur les mers, rêvant de donner un sens à sa vie après avoir rejeté de toutes ses forces ce passé qui le liait à celui qui se prétendait être son père et qui était en réalité son pire ennemi à seulement neuf ans.

Sanji était perdu, le ciel nocturne paré d'étoiles – autant de passages vers des mondes sans doute plus accueillant que le sien – était son compagnon, les étoiles filantes lui servaient de boussoles. Il avait eu tout le temps de penser à son histoire, d'essayer de comprendre quel fut le moment où son conte de fée avait basculé, le faisant passer d'une vie idéale à un cauchemar qui était pourtant bien plus réel que sa réalité tant rêvée. Le moment où il entraperçut la brèche, l'indice que sous ses apparences radieuses et joyeuses se cachait le pire des tourments et que certains sourires sont parfois plus révélateurs que les larmes les plus amères, il réalisa finalement que derrière son monde, dans ses coulisses avaient lieu des drames dont il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se pris à rêver, à s'imaginer un monde meilleur, un pays des merveilles en remplacement de son « chez-soi » perdu. Il se vit volant avec Peter Pan, refusant de devenir adulte, craignant plus que tout se transformer en une caricature de l'homme qui avait ruiné son enfance, rêvant de toucher la lune éclairant de sa douce lueur le firmament qui était sa seule attraction, son nouveau monde. Il rêvait de prendre son envol, de s'envoler toujours plus haut afin de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et ce passé trop douloureux, trop lourd pour un enfant de son âge, attendant que le temps fasse son œuvre et apaise ses plaies à vif.

Faisant de lui le héros de sa propre histoire, il pouvait de cette manière oublier tout ce qu'il avait été incapable de faire, alors certes il était perdu, mais il était aussi **libre** , libre de voguer vers une destinée, vers un futur éclatant en comparaison du passé qu'il fuyait.

Il se cherchait aussi quelque part en entamant ce voyage, il espérait trouver sa voie, pouvoir avoir une enfance dont il aurait été assurément privé s'il était resté à North Blue. Alors oui, il courait, il courait à en perdre haleine pour fuir cette réalité qu'il ne voulait admettre mais il courrait aussi pour aller vers son futur, à la rencontre d'un brillant avenir.

Un avenir auquel il aurait sûrement droit, le tout était d'être patient.

* * *

 _Whole Cake Island :_

 **\- Temps restant avant le mariage : trois jours –**

C'était ces pensées-là qui traversaient sans cesse son esprit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller au-devant de « son père » pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, nul doute que la rencontre s'annonçait mouvementée, mais cette fois-ci il n'y allait pas en étant aussi vulnérable, il était devenu plus fort, s'entraînant pour se donner les moyens de protéger ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Il ne le faisait pas que pour lui d'ailleurs, mais aussi pour protéger cet avenir, ce futur maintes fois rêvé et fantasmé, qu'il avait enfin réussi à atteindre et dont il refusait de se séparer tant il lui était cher : son rêve, ses amis, leurs rêves et leurs aventures…

Tout ceci faisait partie de ce monde qu'il s'était construit et il préférerait mourir que de le voir détruit.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait refusé d'attendre Luffy et le reste de l'équipage.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait permis à Nami, Brook et Chopper de s'échapper du corps de cet empaffé de Capone... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce type méritait une bonne leçon eu égard à la façon dont il les avait traités !

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire planer au-dessus de leurs têtes la menace d'un Grand Empereur, souhaitant les utiliser comme moyen de pression pour le faire consentir à cette farce monumentale qu'était son supposé mariage. En y réfléchissant, il se disait que quelque chose clochait sérieusement dans la tête de Big Mom, enfin chacun pour soi, Dieu pour tous, pensa-t-il après tout il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes de famille pour commencer à se préoccuper de ceux des autres !

C'était pour cela qu'il se devait d'aller à cette « Tea Party », d'affronter une dernière fois ce passé qu'il croyait à jamais enseveli dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, pour y mettre un terme. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais lui gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de son aventure auprès de sa nouvelle famille.

Alors qu'il franchissait la dernière porte le séparant du démon le plus vivace de son passé, il eut une dernière pensée pour le petit garçon perdu qu'il était la dernière fois qu'il s'était enfui pour ne plus jamais avoir à affronter cette personne qu'il était sur le point de revoir par un triste coup du sort.

« Quelle ironie… » souffla-t-il, une cigarette aux lèvres essayant vainement de se détendre avant cette entrevue.

Poussant la porte, il se retrouva dans une pièce anormalement colorée où un homme assis, leva les yeux vers lui à son entrée :

 **« Bienvenu Sanji, cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais… »**

Autrefois il se serait figé et aurait fui dans la direction inverse, aujourd'hui il n'était plus seulement question de se protéger soi-même et puis après tout, son avenir ne lui avait-il pas appris à ne plus craindre son passé ?

* * *

 _En espérant que ce petit One-Shot vous ai plu,_ _ **si le cœur vous en dit laissez un commentaire en partant )**_

 _C'est toujours agréable pour progresser (d'autant plus que cet OS est la première chose que j'écris dans le domaine de la fanfiction XD) et toute remarque constructive est bonne à prendre._

 ** _Merci_** _d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._


End file.
